


Life... by Peter Parker

by D3miPixel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: Peter Parker did not know what would happen after his defeat of the Vulture. Hell, who is this Naruq anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby Driver. You’re gonna screw me up like that again?” Peter sighed as he clicked shuffle on his small black mp3. Simon and Garfunkel’s song Baby Driver was the first one to come up. He always started his mp3 at 8:40 in the morning, giving him exactly 25 minutes to make the bell. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at the graze on his arm. “Healing well” he muttered, before putting on his hoodie and leaving the apartment. “See you later May, love you!” he shouted as he left, pressing play on the music as he did so. He climbed down the small flights of stairs. He looked left and right. He saw no one. “Screw it” he said, jumping down the centre of the stairs. He landed smoothly at the first floor before descending the last one as normal. The chorus was beginning to play, the tune was one he had whistled before. The music was so intoxicating… the melody was lively… he could maybe start to like this song.  
“Watch where you’re going dork” Michelle brought him back to reality swiftly.  
“Michelle? What are you doing here?” Michelle stood still and silent at this question, before Peter realised. “MJ. What are you doing here” he corrected himself.  
“Telling you something.” MJ was infinitely court.  
“What?” Peter could feel his heart move slightly.  
“That the Spanish teacher’s ill. The test is tomorrow instead.” She smirked at this.  
“How… did you know?”  
“Walked past the pharmacy and he was in there, getting some pretty hard-core medication. He won’t be coming in today at least.”  
“Well that’s a relief, I hadn’t - ”  
“Revised? Seriously Peter, what do you even do in your evenings?”  
“Oh… nothing.” He said. He could laugh at this later, for now he just had to get through school. How hard could it be?


	2. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came in fire. He left in joy.

Peter crawled towards the epicentre of the blast. A gash, deep as an inch, bisected his back. Crimson blood cascaded through his stained t-shirt. A large cackle came from ahead of him, the sound breaking his ears. “You see, mortals! You will bow!”   
It came from a skeletal thing. Its face was bony, covered by a hood. He wore a breathing suit and a long red cloak. “Now then…” it purred, approaching someone. It cackled, drawing an axe from nowhere. “You look like you deserve death…” He raised the weapon, mirth written across his face. “PETER!” May’s voice shattered everything. Peter looked up and saw… May. The axe swung.  
Peter’s screams could not be heard as the axe connected, killing her ruthlessly. It smiled and turned into smoke, whilst May’s head rolled towards Peter.  
“No… no… no….” His voice slipped into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was really dark... enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope this isn't bad. Wouldn't mind a better name in the comments. Or any opinions. Or hate. Or just anything.


End file.
